Love Live! School idol festival
is a rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on the Love Live! franchise. It was published by Bushiroad and KLab and was released on the April 16, 2013 for iOS and June 6, 2013 for Android devices. A version for the PlayStation Vita is currently in development by the company Dingo; it will be released in Q2 2014. All games currently released are in Japanese and no other languages have been published thus far. Specifically for the iOS game, it requires native Japanese iOS Locale for the game to be working properly. Gameplay Love Live! School Idol Festival is free to play and lets users experience two modes—Story and Live—as all nine members of the idol group: μ's. Players acquire a score in Live Mode, in which players tap circles at the proper time in order to receive a high score that can be placed on the leader board. The songs available in rhythm mode are songs that are featured in the anime. Depending on the player's results, they will receive new idol cards to add to their team, and can be leveled up and transformed by combining them with other idol cards. In Story Mode, the player works as μ's helper and manages their training and schedule. The mode is fully-voiced with all of the idols' voice actresses from the anime returning for the game. The player interacts with the girls as they live their lives as school idols. External Links For additional information about this game a wiki can be found here: Love Live School Idol Festival English Wiki. The official website for the game can be found here: Official Website (Japanese). Galleries Cards = Card 76.jpg Card 75.jpg Card 74.png Card 73.png Card 72.jpg Card 71.jpg Card 70.png Card 69.png Card 68.jpg Card 67.jpg Card 66.png Card 65.jpg Card 64.png Card 63.png Card 62.png Card 61.png Card 60.png Card 59.png Card 58.png Card 57.png Card 56.png Card 55.png Card 54.png Card 53.png Card 52.png Card 51.png Card 50.png Card 49.png Card 48.png Card 47.png Card 46.png Card 45.png Card 44.png Card 43.png Card 42.png Card 41.png Card 40.png Card 39.png Card 38.png Card 37.png Card 36.png Card 35.png Card 34.png Card 33.png Card 32.png Card 31.png Card 30.png Card 29.png Card 28.png Card 27.png Card 26.png Card 25.png Card 24.png Card 23.png Card 22.png Card 21.png Card 20.png Card 19.png Card 18.png Card 17.png Card 16.png Card 15.png Card 14.png Card 13.png Card 12.png Card 11.png Card 10.jpg Card 9.png Card 8.png Card 7.png Card 6.png Card 5.png Card 4.png Card 3.png Card 2.jpg Card 1.jpg tumblr_mubwh5BXxZ1s68zdqo1_500.png tumblr_mw8vnakUCT1s8xqpzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mw8vnakUCT1s8xqpzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mw8vnakUCT1s8xqpzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mw8vnakUCT1s8xqpzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mw8vnakUCT1s8xqpzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mw8vnakUCT1s8xqpzo10_1280.jpg tumblr_mw8vqlrzN01s8xqpzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mw8vqlrzN01s8xqpzo2_250.jpg tumblr_mw8vqlrzN01s8xqpzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mw8vqlrzN01s8xqpzo5_1280.png tumblr_mwp22jUUpH1t35kwso1_1280.jpg tumblr_mw8vqlrzN01s8xqpzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mwomsjD8Lr1t35kwso8_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp0tezTe71t35kwso7_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp1xyPfoy1t35kwso1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp2po67LW1t35kwso8_1280.jpg tumblr_mw2d8u79o41s4t1bdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwomsjD8Lr1t35kwso6_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp0tezTe71t35kwso6_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp1xyPfoy1t35kwso2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp22jUUpH1t35kwso5_1280.jpg BD7巻特典-コピー.png tumblr_mw2d8u79o41s4t1bdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwomsjD8Lr1t35kwso1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp0tezTe71t35kwso1_1280.png tumblr_mwp2beSWPV1t35kwso1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp2h9zkA61t35kwso4_250.jpg Cards (1).jpg Cards (1).png Cards (2).jpg Cards (2).png Cards (3).jpg Cards (4).jpg Cards (5).jpg Cards (6).jpg Cards (7).jpg Cards (8).jpg Cards (9).jpg Maki Card 1.jpg Card Maki (1).jpg Card Maki (1).png Card Maki (3).jpg Card Maki (4).jpg Card Maki (5).jpg Card Maki (6).jpg Nicho Festival Card (1).jpg Nicho Festival Card (1).png Nicho Festival Card (2).jpg Nicho Festival Card (3).jpg Nicho Festival Card (4).jpg Nicho Festival Card (5).jpg Nicho Festival Card (7).jpg Nicho Festival Card (11).jpg Nozomi Up (3).jpg Nozomi Up (4).jpg Nozomi Up (5).jpg Nozomi Up (6).jpg Nozomi Up (7).jpg Nozomi Up (8).jpg Nozomi Up (9).jpg Nozomi Up (10).jpg Nozomi Up (12).jpg Nozomi Up (13).jpg Nozomi Up (14).jpg Nozomi Up (15).jpg Nozomi Up (19).jpg Nozomi Up (21).jpg Rin Festival Cards (1).jpg Rin Festival Cards (1).png Rin Festival Cards (2).jpg Rin Festival Cards (3).jpg Rin Festival Cards (6).jpg Rin Festival Cards (7).jpg Rin Festival Cards (8).jpg Festival Card Umi (1).jpg Festival Card Umi (2).jpg Festival Card Umi (4).jpg Festival Card Umi (5).jpg Festival Card Umi (6).jpg Festival Card Umi (7).jpg Festival Card Umi (8).jpg Festival Card Umi (9).jpg Festival Card Umi (10).jpg Nico (1).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (1).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (1).png School Idol Festival Winter Cards (2).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (3).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (4).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (5).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (6).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (7).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (8).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (9).jpg Hanayo Wnter Card (1).jpg Hanayo Wnter Card (2).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (10).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (11).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (12).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (14).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (13).jpg School Idol Festival Winter Cards (15).jpg |-| In-Game = Love_Live_Game_Modes.png|Two modes in the game, Story and Live. Game_01.jpg Game_02.png Game_03.jpg Category:Franchise Category:Games